


Mettaton Makes Sweet Music

by transrobotfetishist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, BDSM, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Queer Themes, Robot Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrobotfetishist/pseuds/transrobotfetishist
Summary: Mettaton leaves the underground in 2010, but after an initial interest in his music and acting career, he quickly fades into obscurity. Ten years later, he contacts a trans musician and asks if she would like to help him produce a comeback album.
Relationships: Mettaton (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mettaton Makes Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iqom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqom/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I enjoy a lot of the NSFW Mettaton fics here, but I thought some ideas weren't being explored very often. What if Mettaton hadn't been a smashing success when he first left the underground? What if the trans elements of his character alluded to in the game where given more prominence? There's a lot of plot here before anything explicit happens, but when I make another installment of this I plan to get into the smut way faster. I've written a lot of erotica in my day, but I've never written fanfiction before, so this is a first for me. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm gifting this to Iqom because her fic "Ruby Red" is probably my personal favorite Mettaton fic; MizRootbeer's "Sub Bot" is another favorite of mine.

2010

It was a sunny day the first time Mettaton left the underground; it took a few moments for the lenses in his eyes to adjust to the abundance of light on the surface. A smile spread across his face; this was his chance, his big opportunity. He would show the human world that he was a star! There was still a lot of work to be done; he’d need to destroy any evidence his body used to be more cubeular, and he’d need to re-record all of his vocals with his newer voice before he could release his back catalogue in the surface world. But it was finally his chance to be the greatest entertainer in surface history! 

_____

2020

It was another boring evening. Arcadia sat at her computer, and browsed the internet. Her synthesizers laid dormant, a lack of inspiration keeping any kind of music production at bay. Her last album had gotten enough press to ensure that she was able to move into a slightly larger one bedroom apartment from her old studio, but complications had prevented her from going on a tour to support the album. Which kind of meant she was in a bad situation, because in a few months she wouldn’t have enough money to pay rent. 

She checked her phone, to see if any notifications had come in, and there was nothing. Except for her business email. _If I’m not going to record any music today, I might as well see check these_. It was the usual; really small artists looking to collaborate for exposure, people trying to get her to promote their shit, and spam. Also, the occasional piece of transphobic hate mail. She almost quit scrolling, before seeing an unusual message. 

Hello Darling, huge fan ♡ 

Mettaton@undergroundnet.com

Arcadia doubted it was actually Mettaton, but she opened the message. _Hello, it’s me! The most fabulous and gorgeous entertainer from the underground! Actually, maybe the whole world_ ♡ _! But, that’s besides the point. I’d love to meet with you, and perhaps talk about working on an album together. I know you’re probably very excited, and I can assure you I’m just as excited as you are! Message me as soon as you can!_

He included a phone number. Arcadia wrote it down, and checked the time. It was almost midnight; would it be too late to call? Do robots sleep? Arcadia hesitated to even make the call; it would probably be a waste of time. She still remembered when Mettaton first emerged from the underground; there was a lot of fascination because he was a robot, but he quickly got lost in the shuffle with the general interest in all the monsters. He had tried to start a career as a musician, which hadn’t done extremely well; his musical tastes were pretty dated, and his aesthetic sensibilities had no grounding in music nerd culture. After some brief interest, he quickly had become a popular target of critical derision. 

His film career hadn’t done much better. For whatever reason, he said all of his old films from the underground were “unreleasable”, and surface directors hated working with him, because of his outlandish demands, which usually involved scripts being rewritten so he could basically play himself in every role. Mettaton was a camp figure; the ultimate piece of kitsch from the underground. The only time he was ever in a successful film was when he played himself, but in an extremely metatextual film that basically made fun of him. It had taken him a year to realize what had happened. 

But Mettaton had meant a lot to Arcadia. When she was younger, and still identifying as male, Mettaton’s androgyny made him someone she aspired to be like. For a brief moment, it was ok for her to wear makeup and feminine clothing as a teenager, because Mettaton made it ok. Until he fell off the face of the earth, only occasionally surfacing in tabloids against his will. 

Arcadia imagined that he had noticed she’d gained some credibility in the electronic music scene, and perhaps was hoping to gain legitimacy as an artist. Arcadia deliberately released a small amount of music every year to avoid oversaturation, and collaborating with critical poison seemed like a bad idea. She decided to call him, just to get an interesting story out of the meeting. And to meet a personal hero. She dialed the number, and expected it to be a prank number. 

“Hello? This is Mettaton speaking”. The voice was definitely realistic, if it was fake.

“Hi, this is Arcadia. I noticed you messaged me about a collaboration”. 

“Arcadia! It’s such a pleasure to speak to you, darling! I love your music!”. 

Arcadia smiled. “Thank you. Would you like to meet up in the near future?”. 

“Yes! I live in Los Angeles, would you like to come over soon?”. 

Arcadia wasn’t about to waste her money for a good story, and also she didn’t really have the money. “I would actually need you to fly over to my place, because it’s where I keep all of my synthesizers. I can’t afford to bring my whole setup down, and if I did it would take a few days to reroute everything”. 

This was the test. How interested was he? Was he really serious about working on an album? “Ok darling, I’ll visit you. Just message me your schedule, and I’ll find a time”. There was some empty banter from Mettaton about her music, but eventually Arcadia signalled that she wanted to say something. “Hey, Mettaton, you meant a lot to me when I was younger. You helped me realize that I’m trans”. There was a brief silence. “A lot of queer people tell me stuff like that, and it makes me so happy every time I hear”. They both said their goodbyes, and ended the call. Arcadia was still a little surprised he had contacted her at all; she made ambient techno music. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing she expected him to like, much less actually want to make. But she was already getting vaguely excited to meet him. She had to admit, his track _Would You Smooch a Ghost?_ , was one of her favorites. She was still confused about the subject matter, though, like everyone else. 

_____

Arcadia got a text; _I’m outside your apartment; see you soon_. She walked down the stairs, and saw him standing outside. It was surreal to see him in person, because he always looked out of place; his chrome skin and magenta torso never looked natural anywhere. It was also surreal because it was Mettaton. She opened the door, and he smiled; “Hello darling! I’m so excited to see your place!”. All he had with him was a laptop and its power cable. “I live a few floors up”. They began to walk up the stairs; she noticed they were the same height, about 5’8”. It was funny how he still looked identical to the way he had when she first saw him 10 years ago; back then, she was still a young teenager. The only thing that had changed was that his lips had been painted black. 

Arcadia opened her door, and Mettaton walked inside. “Ooo la la!”, he said. The apartment was pretty terrible; a couch faced a modest flat screen, and there were stacks of DVDs, Blu-Rays, and comic books on the floor. In the corner, two plastic folding tables formed an L shape and were covered in synthesizers, drum machines, and outboard gear. The kitchen unit was completely filthy, and hadn’t been cleaned properly in weeks. Arcadia smiled; “You don’t have to be polite”, she said. Mettaton adopted his trademark, oddly satisfied smile as he walked over to her media collection. 

“Do you have a lot of anime here?”, he asked. “No. Are you a big fan?”. Mettaton studied the spines; “A little. I don’t love them, but a close friend of mine used to show them to me all the time. They remind me of her”. Arcadia sat down on the couch; “We can watch something later if you’d like”. Mettaton turned around, and sat next to her. “No! Let’s talk about the entertainment! And when I say entertainment, I mean the music, not the movies over there”. 

Arcadia looked at Mettaton; “I was surprised when you contacted me, about the music. I didn’t think you liked my kind of music”. Mettaton made a bemused expression; “I was hoping you would assume otherwise. I do enjoy your music”. 

“But not a lot”. 

Mettaton looked at the coffee table; “I’m sure you’re aware of how my music career went. I’m hoping to reinvent myself, and try to start things again. I am, after all, still a glamorous young star!”. The sudden burst in charisma surprised Arcadia; it was like Mettaton had suddenly turned into a different person. After a moment of pause, Arcadia regained her composure. “Why are you choosing to work with a trans producer? This isn’t you trying to get brownie points with critics, is it?”. 

Mettaton quickly became more reserved again. Seeing Mettaton like this was surreal; Arcadia imagined something had happened after those failures, because he wasn’t the eternally enthusiastic person he had been when he first came onto the surface. “There’s something that I’ve only told a few people. This is a real secret, not like me formerly having a more square body, which everyone already found out about”. Arcadia leaned in a little, and he continued. “I don’t want you to tell anyone about this”. There was a long, pregnant pause. “I’m transgender”. Arcadia was confused as to how a robot could be trans, but she waited for him to continue. 

“I used to be a ghost, and I thought of myself as being non-binary. But once I started to see media from the surface world, and listen to human music, I knew that I wanted to be a man. But I just didn’t feel like it was something I could do, because I would never feel comfortable presenting as a man in a ghost body”. Arcadia was baffled by what she was hearing, but she let him continue. “I eventually met a scientist, and she told me that she could build a body for me. So, I described the body of my dreams to her, and eventually I was able to move into it. I pretended I was a sentient robot, instead of a ghost possessing a robot body, and I guess that’s the whole story”. 

“You’re a ghost?”. Mettaton shook his head; “Not anymore, darling. I’m permanently attached to this body now. I can’t leave this body, the way you can’t leave yours”. Arcadia was silent for a moment. “Are you going to tell people?”. Mettaton pursed his lips, and looked at the blank TV. “I don’t know, sweetheart. If we get a good interview, I’ll come out then. But, I’m still really nervous”. Arcadia wrapped a hand around his back; “You shouldn’t be nervous. People already know you have a connection to the trans community”. Mettaton turned, his visible eye filled with confusion, or a fear of judgement; “What do you mean?”. 

“You used to date all those trans people a few years ago, and all the tabloids would give you shit about it. My friends and I sometimes joke that you’re a fetishist, actually”. Mettaton made a slightly amused face. “Of course”, he said. “I just, really like androgyny. And people who understand how special being feminine is”. Arcadia was glad the hunch she shared with her friends was correct. There was a brief pause, that Mettaton eventually broke. “I know it’s strange, seeing me like this. I’ve changed a lot”. Arcadia gave Mettaton an understanding look. “I used to believe that I was great, and that everyone would love me and think I was innately brilliant. And now, I have to turn on my old self aggrandizing persona when I want people to see me the way they used to. I wish I still believed my own hype, because that’s when I used to love myself”. 

Arcadia hugged Mettaton. “I’m sorry I’m just whining about my life and burdening you with all of this shit. It’s not fair”. Arcadia patted his back; “It’s ok. What would two trans people hanging out be, if one of them didn’t emotionally break down and overshare about their life?”. Mettaton laughed; “I’m glad I told you”. 

_____

Arcadia sat down in her office chair, and finished turning on her monitors and other sound gear. “This is a good setup you have here”, Mettaton said. “Thanks. I can play some unreleased tracks I have through these speakers, before I start improvising here”. Mettaton nodded, and Arcadia began to load some files from her laptop. It was the kind of music she almost exclusively made; extremely slow, dense, and oppressive sounding ambient techno. Mettaton began to dance, in double time, to the slow music. Arcadia tried not to laugh at how ridiculous it looked, Mettaton disco dancing to music that wouldn’t sound out of place in a horror film. But it was also really hot; he was a good dancer, and he knew how to strut his stuff. His unusually round ass was also very entrancing to look at. Eventually, the track ended, and Mettaton walked back to the table. 

“Can you send me the multitracks for this?”. Arcadia nodded, and went into her files and grabbed the WAVs. She put them onto a flash drive and gave them to Mettaton; he opened his laptop, plugged an aux cable into his ear from the laptop, and opened a DAW. Arcadia put on some headphones, and began to create some new sequences. After about 40 minutes of dicking around with a bass patch, Mettaton tapped her shoulder. “Ok, listen to this”. Mettaton had remixed the track; he’d deleted the drum track and had used beat detection to put in a new beat. A lot of the elements had been rearranged, and he’d added some tacky stuff that wouldn't feel out of place in a 90s house track. 

But the remix was really fucking good. And evidently, he was able to record his voice without actually singing, because he’d already put a vocal track onto it. Mettaton seemed giddy; “You really like it!”. Arcadia grinned; “This is really fucking great! I had no idea you were this good at remixing”. Mettaton sat down on the back of the couch; “My cousin taught me everything I know. About remixing”. The next few hours were extremely productive; Arcadia sent more multitracks to Mettaton, and also recorded two new batches from scratch. By the end of the evening, they already had five tracks completely finished. Eventually, Arcadia put down her headphones. “Hey, my ears are getting tired. I won’t be able to work properly for a while”. Mettaton closed his laptop, and turned around on the couch. “Do you mind if I just sleep on this couch?”. 

Arcadia could tell from his slightly smug facial expression that he knew she was going to offer her own bed. “You can actually sleep with me”. Mettaton walked towards Arcadia; “Mind if I wrap my arms around you?”. Arcadia nodded, and Mettaton moved up to her, and put a hand behind her back, the other behind her head. His body was warm in the torso, but cold everywhere else. Arcadia tried to kiss his metal face; it took some getting used to. “There’s one thing I’ve been consistently praised for, gorgeous”, Mettaton said. “Is it your body?”. 

“Oooh yes”. 

Mettaton wrapped a coil around her, and carried her to her bed. He climbed on top of her. “Be careful with me, darling, because my body is heavy enough to crush you to death”. Arcadia grinned; “Sounds dangerous”. Mettaton leaned down, and kissed her forehead. “Intoxicatingly so”. Arcadia looked into his two eyes, him looking straight down exposing the other one. “Are you dominant or submissive?”. Mettaton bit his bottom lip; “I’m a switch”. Arcadia smiled; “That’s good. How are you feeling tonight?”. Mettaton gently laid on his back next to Arcadia; “I’m feeling submissive tonight”. Arcadia moved on top of Mettaton, and looked down at him; “Tell me about your limits”.

“I’ll tell you to stop if I feel uncomfortable. But please, degrade me, and abuse me. You won’t actually be able to damage my body, so get as rough as you like”. Mettaton pointed towards two small indents on either side of his neck; “If you push in on these, it makes me feel like I’m being choked”. Arcadia moved a hand to the robot’s neck, and began to press down. “You like being choked, like a stupid little whore, don’t you?”. His eyes began to roll back in his head; clearly, he was more sensitive than a human being. “YEEESSSS”, he moaned. Arcadia reached down, and groped at his crotch plate. Mettaton opened it, and a metal dildo came out. There was a button above the dildo; a clitoris. 

“Do you like metal?”, Mettaton asked. Arcadia grinned; “It’s very easy to clean; better than silicone”. Mettaton purred; “I’m so glad you think so, darling. You can screw it off”. Arcadia screwed off the penis, revealing a much more complicated vagina, designed for comfort. “I bet you fuck yourself all the time, don’t you?”. Mettaton bit his bottom lip and nodded. “You’re such a filthy pervert. You should be ashamed of yourself”. Arcadia slapped Mettaton across his face with his cock. “That’s so good”, he said. Arcadia started to take off her pants, and her top. “Do I need to wear protection with you?”. Mettaton shook his head; “No darling, I always clean myself, and there’s nothing organic down there”. 

Arcadia slowly began to enter; it was the best vagina she’d ever felt. As she angled her body down to kiss Mettaton, she naturally leaned into his clitoris button. Mettaton wordlessly moaned, and Arcadia started to kiss his lips. “Are we really doing the missionary position, darling? So vanilla”. Arcadia put his cock in his mouth. “You’re having fun though, aren’t you?”. Mettaton made an affirmative sound, and began to speak out of the speaker on his torso. “Your cock is really good”. Arcadia began to push on the indents in his neck with her tongue; “I just can’t get you to shut up, can I? If only gagging your mouth with a cock would suffice”. Mettaton moaned; “I’ll be quiet, please don’t hurt me Mistress!”. 

Arcadia pulled out of Mettaton. “You’re already making too much noise. Get on your hands and knees”. Mettaton rolled off of the bed, and got onto his hands and knees. Arcadia ran fingers through his hair; “The only noises I want to hear are moans of pain and pleasure”. She removed the cock from his mouth, and moved behind him. “Do you have an ass?”, asked Arcadia. A hole opened between Mettaton’s round cheeks, and Arcadia inserted the dildo. Then, she grabbed a flogger from her shelf. “You want me to hurt you, don’t you?”. Mettaton nodded, and Arcadia began to flog him. His entire body would shake, and he’d wiggle his ass as shivers went through him. Eventually, Arcadia noticed a buzzing sound.

“What is that?”, she asked. Mettaton giggled; “It’s my cock. It can vibrate!”. Arcadia flogged Mettaton again; “Why didn’t you tell me your cock can vibrate like that?”. Mettaton spoke in a mischievous, bratty tone; “I dunno”. Arcadia removed the cock, and studied it. Mettaton turned his head; “May I?”. Arcadia passed Mettaton the phallus, and he put one of his fingers in the base of it. A mechanism activated, which transformed it into a more plug-like shape. “Here, take this”. Arcadia climbed onto her bed, and leant forward to put in the self lubricating plug. Mettaton moved onto the bed as well, and gently signaled Arcadia to get onto her back.

Arcadia felt his cold lips begin to suck on her tender nipples, and a hand gently began to wrap around her cock. “Please let me serve you”, he mewled, as the plug turned on inside of Arcadia. Arcadia tried to gently run her fingers through his hair, but she couldn’t; her body was too filled with pleasure. Arcadia shook and shivered as arousal flowed through her, and eventually, Arcadia sat on her cock and began to slowly move himself up and down. “Please let me help you cum, Mistress”, he cooed, as he fingered his clitoris button. Arcadia would’ve told him he wasn’t allowed, but she was too preoccupied. It wasn’t long before she could feel herself losing control, no longer able to hold in her orgasm. She’d never had her cock and her prostate so thoroughly used and pleasured like this; after she finished, she pointed to the area around her butthole, and Mettaton knowingly removed the plug and changed it back into its normal cock shape, before putting it back into its compartment. 

Mettaton began to spoon Arcadia; “That was really good”, he said. Arcadia smiled; his body was surprisingly comfortable. “I still need to make you cum. Just give me a few minutes”. Mettaton nuzzled against her neck; “Choke me, and press my button. That’s the cheat code”. Arcadia slowly turned around, and put a hand around his neck. He bit his lip as he was being choked, and Arcadia began to rub and push on his clitoris button. Mettaton began to pant and moan, until eventually, a sticky fluid began to seep out from the usually completely hidden compartment on his crotch. “Thank you Mistress”, he said, softly smiling. 

_____

Mettaton and Arcadia laid next to each other. Mettaton turned and faced Arcadia; “I’m so excited right now! I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep!”. Arcadia grinned; “What? Was I really that great?”. Mettaton giggled; “We made so much great music tonight! I’m finally going to be the superstar I was always meant to be!”. Arcadia smiled, as he continued; “Young people around the world will buy my music! Other artists will start ripping off my style to be more like me! Everyone will know my name, and I’ll finally be who I was always meant to be!”. 

“You already are special. You already mean a lot to people”. Mettaton’s excited grin simmered down; “I know I mean a lot to some people. But, I don’t know if it’s enough”. Arcadia gently tipped him onto his back, and climbed on top of him. 

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here right now”. Mettaton’s face grew introspective, as Arcadia leant down to kiss him again. When their lips parted, Mettaton had a slight smile. “Did I really mean that much to you?”. Arcadia moved off of him again. “I still remember wishing I could have purple eyeshadow like you, and wishing I could wear boots like yours. I started wearing mascara to school when I was younger because you made me feel like I could”. Mettaton kissed Arcadia; “I’ll remember that”. There was a moment of silence, as the two laid next to each other, before they exchanged their goodnights and went to sleep.


End file.
